


A Seductive Son

by Author_Person



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Chastity Device, Dismemberment, Fluff and Smut, Incest, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Torture, Underage Sex, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: Voldemort kidnaps Harry Potter and raises him.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 17
Kudos: 253





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivingDeaDGirl244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingDeaDGirl244/gifts).



> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money. 
> 
> Content Warning  
> Contains: Underage sex (eventually,) incest, violence, and naughty language.

He stares down at the sniveling man beneath him. This is the quality of wizard the old fool chooses for his Order? Disgusting. He snaps out a stunning spell. He can’t kill him yet or his prey would no doubt flee. He stalks out of the manor and apparates to their home. He cannot believe the old fool would perform such a dark ritual in the hopes of defeating him. He chuckles quietly to himself as he strides up the drive. The old fool must be running scared to put his faith in such a pathetic ruse. He blasts down the front door and steps inside.

He watches amused as the mother flees while the supposed father tries to delay him. He snaps out a killing curse and steps calmly past the body. Walks slowly upstairs. He doesn’t understand why she would flee when the wards will prevent her escape. What is a few extra seconds going to do? He sighs. He’ll never understand people.

He blasts open the door of the nursery, stuns the pleading girl, he’d kill her but he isn’t sure it’s safe to with the ritual the old fool performed, and steps past her. He looks down at his son, he’s beautiful. The boy smiles up at him and begs to be picked up as if he recognizes his father. He stares down into the haunting green eyes of his son. He finds himself glad that the old fool used a ritual to impregnate a girl with his seed. He had planned to ship the boy off to another country so he would never be the threat Dumbledore planned him to be, but he changes his mind. The boy is too precious to let him slip through his fingers. He’ll raise him himself, into the perfect lieutenant. He scoops the boy up, strides back downstairs and stops at the sight of one of his own.

“Severus?”

He doesn’t want to kill the man, he’s extremely useful, but he should not be here.

“My lord, I heard you were coming here and wanted to know right away how things went. I am sorry for the presumption, I just...”

“She’s fine, Severus. I did not kill her. She’s lying stunned upstairs. I doubt she would react well to your presence here when her husband just died, so I wouldn’t recommend trying to play savior.”

He would kill the man for his attitude, but, he looks down at his son, he may be beginning to understand why people are so irrational about their families. 

“Thank you, my lord.”

He watches the man stand almost shaking with the need to verify that his friend is in fact alright, darkly amused by his fear. Before waving him on.

“Go, make sure she is alright if you must, but do not do anything foolish. If you end up in Azkaban I will make you regret it.”

Severus walks away pretending to be calm so convincingly he almost believes it. He ignores the man and heads for the edge of the wards. He disapparates.

~~~~~~

Once back at the manor he stares down at his son, he has no idea what to do with a child this young. His mother had placed him in a crib, but he doesn’t like that thought. He wants his son next to him. He carries him to his room and sets him on the bed. He gets undressed while watching the boy crawl across the bed. He finishes just in time to stop the boy from climbing down.

“It’s bedtime, Harry. You can explore in the morning.”

He climbs into bed and doesn’t even have to say anything, Harry automatically crawls under the blankets next to him and burrows into his side. He presses a kiss to the messy haired boy and extinguishes the lights with a word.

He sleeps. Feeling, for the first time, as if everything is exactly as it should be.

~~~~~~

In the morning he wakes to the sound of Harry slipping onto the floor. He glances over at the tiny boy. He wants to scold him but he did say he could explore in the morning and it is morning. Harry blinks when he sees he’s been caught, then smiles brightly at him.

“Bekfast?”

“Breakfast, yes. I am hungry myself. But we’ll need to dress first.”

He gets dressed while Harry fidgets with impatience. Then transfigures some robes for the boy and tries to help him dress.

“Stop squirming so daddy can finish dressing you.”

The boy stills for a moment but begins wriggling again before he’s finished dressing him. He sighs.

Finally finished, he walks toward the dining room with Harry tottering along beside him. The boy insisted on walking. He has to slow his steps so the boy can keep up but he supposes it’s for the best. The boy needs exercise to remain healthy, he can’t carry him all the time. Still, he enjoys having the boy in his arms.

During breakfast he watches amused as Harry and Draco quickly become friends. He has a feeling those two will be inseparable in future. He’s glad the boy will have someone his own age to play with. He’s too busy to spend all his time with the boy anyway, still...he feels a bit jealous of the smiles Draco coaxes from his son. Harry’s in the middle of telling Draco something, mostly using hand gestures, when he catches a glimpse of him and smiles wider than ever.

“Daddy, bekfast done?”

His jealously melts away. He smiles at his son, but shakes his head.

“You need to eat more, Harry, or you’ll be hungry again in an hour.”

Harry pouts, cutely, but does begin eating again. He waits until the boy seems to actually be getting full and then tells him he’s eaten enough. Harry beams and immediately wriggles off his chair. He stops him before he can take a single step.

“You’re a bit messy, my dear. Let me clean you up.”

The boy nods eagerly and watches him wave his wand, his eyes gleaming, as he casts the spell. He cleans him and then conjures a small snake plushie. The boy sequels in delight and clutches it to his chest.

“You like your new snake?”

The boy nods jerkily.

“Well he’s only a conjured snake, he won’t last forever. We’ll go shopping tomorrow and buy you a permanent one, alright?”

“Kay.”

He watches the boy wander off holding Draco’s hand, then turns to see Lucius and Narcissa smiling fondly at him. He gives them a blank faced look. They sober quickly but he swears Narcissa is having trouble not smiling at him. As if they don’t dote on their own son. He ignores them and leaves for his study to try and get some work done.

~~~~~~

He’s interrupted, of course, by Severus knocking quietly on the door. He gestures him inside.

“My lord. Dumbledore has begun spreading the rumor that you killed the Potter heir.”

“Is your friend helping him spread this rumor?”

“No, my lord. She was inclined to help but I pulled her aside and explained that you know about the child’s true paternity and that you would never harm him. She was relieved enough that she refused to lie for Dumbledore.”

“But you fear the public will believe it without her support?”

“I fear what Dumbledore will do. It will be easier for him to spread such a lie if she weren’t alive to contradict him.”

“I will not house her here, Severus. She will not have contact with my son. I don’t care if he is technically also her’s. If you fear for her safety arrangements will be made. Your own home could be put under the fidelius, she could be sent to another country, or some other solution may be found.”

“Thank you, my lord. I already suggested she leave for the states, she agreed but we don’t have the resources to speed up the immigration process.”

“Consider it done.”

He dismisses the man with a glance and begins scrawling a note to the man who forges documents for him. He’s glad he didn’t promise the boy he’d take him shopping today, it seems he won’t have time till tomorrow.

~~~~~~

He doesn’t get to see Harry again till dinner, he worked straight through lunch. When he does the boy runs up and hugs his legs. He lifts him up and carries him to the table, Harry babbling excitedly trying to tell him all about his day. He smiles and nods even though he doesn’t understand most of what the boy is trying to say. He can’t wait till he’s older and they can have a proper conversation. He sets him down and sits beside him. Harry continuing to babble while making expressive gestures. He begins flapping his arms at him and he blinks. The boy realizes that he doesn’t know what he means and gets frustrated. He hazards a guess.

“You saw the peacocks?”

“No.”

The boy shakes his head and then tries explaining again. Narcissa walks in the room holding Draco and explains for him.

“He saw the abraxan.”

He raises his eyebrows at her.

“He was perfectly safe. I was with them the entire time. Draco knows better than to venture into the stables without me, and I made sure to explain that to Harry as well. There are spells in place of course but spells can fail.”

He nods, relieved. The idea of his son being around a horse of any size unsupervised let alone an abraxan...

“So you saw the abraxan? Did you like it? Or were you afraid of it?”

“I like it. Is big. And petty.”

“Pretty, yes. I suppose they are.”

He smiles at the boy who nods every time he corrects him on his pronunciation as if to say of course that’s what I said. He can’t believe he’s only known him a day and he already can’t imagine his not being here.

~~~~~~

After dinner he decides they could use a bath. He tells the boy this and Harry bounces a little in excitement. He carries him into the bathroom and puts him down. The boy’s eyes are wide.

“Is _big_.”

He laughs and begins stripping the boy. Once bare he has to warn the boy to wait. Reminding him that it’s big and clarifying that it’s too big for him to bathe alone. He strips quickly and carries the boy into the bath as it fills. He sits the boy on the top step and sits on the step below so the boy can’t possibly fall in. He knows he’s being overprotective, there are multiple safety spells in place, but he can’t help it. He washes them both and then adds bubbles to the bath so the boy can play. He charms them into the shape of different animals and makes them float through the air around the boy, Harry laughs each time he pops one. When there’s only one left he feels Harry’s magic swell around them and the last one floats over to him instead. He raises an eyebrow. Impressive magic for someone so young.

“You.”

“You want me to pop it?”

“Yes.”

He gives the boy a look while shaking his head. He pops it. The boy giggles happily. He scoops him up and kisses the still messy hair while drying them both with a spell.

They get dressed in pajamas and he sets the boy on the bed. The boy begins babbling the same word over and over again. It takes him a moment to recognize it.

“You want me to read you a story?”

“Yes, pease.”

He doesn’t bother correcting him this time. He summons a house elf and asks for a storybook. He raises his eyebrows when he sees the one it brings. He supposes it’s appropriate in a way. He sits down and the boy crawls in his lap. He begins reading about the big bad wolf. The boy falls asleep when he’s almost at the end. He blinks down at the boy, wondering what to do, how does he move him without waking him? He can’t stay like this all night. He shakes off his worry. If the boy wakes he’ll fall asleep again soon enough. He gently lifts the boy and lays him down, the boy moves a little bit doesn’t wake. He gets comfortable himself and douses the lights. Wondering if the boy remembers him blowing down his front door. If he thinks of him as a big bad wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

He’s woken in the morning by Harry launching himself at him.

“Daddy! Wake up, it’s my birthday today!”

He grumbles as he sits up rubbing his no doubt bruised rib. He glares half-heartedly at his now six year old son.

“Birthday or not, you could wake me with a little less enthusiasm.”

The boy grins mischievously and pulls on his hand.

“Come, breakfast, then presents.”

He gets out of bed and dresses, making sure to take his time, just so he can watch his boy bounce with impatience. Then he scoops up his son, who kisses him on the cheek, and carries him to the dining room.

They eat breakfast, Harry and Draco talking more than they eat. Then they watch Harry open his gifts. He seems pleased by the various story books and toys he receives, absolutely thrilled by the faster child’s broom, he still refuses to let the boy risk his neck on a proper broom, but it isn’t until he opens his last gift that he looks truly happy.

“You got me a real snake?”

He smiles as Harry holds out his hand and lets his new pet twine herself around his arm.

“You like her?”

“I _love_ her. She’s perfect.”

He knows he’ll probably start to regret this when he’s listening to them chatter away for hours at a time, but for right now...it’s worth it to see his son this happy.

~~~~~~

A week later he gets his own present.

“Severus, however did you manage this?”

“Imperiused the local sweet shop owner to drug his next purchase. The old fool checks his every meal, but not his every sweet. I should have seen the vulnerability sooner, my lord.”

“You are too hard on yourself, Severus. No one else saw the opportunity either. Thank you for this. You shall be rewarded beyond measure.”

Severus nods and leaves. Never one for requiring praise. One of the many reasons he prefers his company to that of others. He stares down at the old fool contemplating how he’d like to torture the man. Perhaps...he smiles at the thought. Yes.

He severs the old fool’s arms from his body, cauterizing the wounds so he doesn’t bleed out, then follows that up with his legs. Once the man is entirely helpless he wakes him. He watches as the man takes in the pile of limbs in front of him, then his own state. The despair on his face is beautiful.

“You could be so much better than this, Tom.”

“Use that name again and I’ll cut out your tongue next.”

The old fool merely looks disappointed. This isn’t as much fun as he’d hoped. He banishes the man’s limbs, then stares at what’s left, considering his options. The door opens and he turns to see Harry walking in.

“Oh! Does this mean I get to go to Hogwarts after all?”

He smiles at his beautiful son.

“It does.”

Harry bounds over to him and hugs him tightly.

“Yes! Thank you so much daddy! You’re the best.”

“Severus is the one who captured him, he’s the one you should thank.”

“I will. Are you going to keep playing with him? Can I watch?”

“I’m not sure what to do next. Do you have any ideas?”

He watches Harry bite his lip, his eyes narrowed, as he concentrates on the dilemma. He smiles down at his son.

“You should put him in time out. That’s the worst punishment of all.”

He chuckles at his son’s innocence. He does so hate to be put in timeout. He tilts his head considering. That isn’t a terrible idea. They do say the best revenge is living well, after all. But if he’s going to keep the man alive long term he’ll need to strip away his magic. He smiles slowly. Then focuses back on his son.

“You are right of course. That is the best possible punishment. But first I’ll have to make sure he can’t cause any problems. I’ll be doing a ritual, would you like to watch?”

Harry nods enthusiastically.

“Do you remember the rules?”

“Mmhm. No moving from my spot. It’s too dangerous.”

“Good boy. Now come.”

He floats the man behind himself, while Harry skips along at his side. He glances down smiling when Harry begins humming. They reach the ritual chamber with no incidents. He’s glad the man’s not so adept at wandless magic that he can use it with no limbs.

He places what’s left of the man inside the ritual circle and begins his preparations. Harry behaves admirably, waiting patiently while he finishes. He soon has everything in place. He smirks at the old fool as he begins the ritual.

The man begins pleading as he carves the first rune into his forehead. He ignores him, and begins carving the second into his chest. Once done he steps back, lights the candles with but a thought, he would be much less helpless without limbs, then begins intoning the chant which will bind the man’s magic. He would strip it away but the man would likely die without it.

He watches the old fool cry as his magic is locked away. Then turns to his son. He gives him a look and Harry bounds over to him and hugs his legs. He scoops him up and carries him with him as he floats the old fool to his new home.

He places him in his office. So he can watch as he rules over magical Britain. The old fool tries to reason with him again and he smirks and silences him. He has better things to do than listen to a husk of a man ramble on. Listen to his son for one.

“Daddy she says she wants a frog tonight can you get her one?.”

“Why don’t you take her out to the pond and see if she can’t hunt one herself, hm? If not I’ll summon one for you later.”

“‘Kay. Thanks daddy!”

He watches his son carry his snake out while hissing at her. He sighs. He’s glad the boy inherited his gift, but wishes he was slightly less talkative. He shakes his head and goes back to his work. Completely ignoring his new bit of decoration.

~~~~~~

He stands on the platform beside all the other parents waving their children off. He almost wishes they hadn’t captured the old fool. He hates the fact he isn’t going to see his son for months. Harry looks up at him smiling so wide it must hurt.

“I can’t wait to go to Hogwarts. But I am going to miss you dad.”

He pulls his boy close and simply holds him. He can do this. He’s had years to prepare himself for this day. Harry hugs him back tightly.

“We’ll talk on the mirrors every night, unless I’m in detention.”

He pulls back and glares at his mischievous boy. Who laughs.

“We will speak every evening or I’ll have your head of house put you in detention for a month.”

The boy just grins at the threat.

“I don’t know why you don’t just move into the castle while I’m there if you’re going to miss me this much. It’s not like anyone would dare say anything about it.”

He grimaces slightly. It isn’t like he hasn’t thought about it. He shakes his head.

“The wards would prevent me from responding in a timely manner in case of an emergency. It wouldn’t be feasible. I could however have you tutored at home...”

“Dad!”

He smirks and Harry rolls his eyes.

“You think you’re funny but you aren’t. I don’t think parents can be funny.”

“I wouldn’t know.”

“Crap, I’m sorry I...”

He laughs. Harry glares at him then laughs as well.

“I am just glad I’ve been able to be here for you, Harry.”

Harry hugs him again.

“You’re the best dad in the world. Love you.”

“And I you. Now go before the train leaves without you. Or I really will have you tutored.”

He watches his son make his way rapidly toward the train and then turn before he enters it. Their eyes meet across the platform and Harry gives him a small smile before turning and disappearing out of sight. He sighs. He already misses him. He gives Lucius a look when the man tries to engage him in conversation. Then disapparates. He needs to kill something.

~~~~~~

Five hours later he’s standing in blood and viscera up to his ankles. He’s glad the Russians finally made their move and he was able to unleash his fury upon someone deserving. He needed this. He snaps out another spell and another wizard is reduced to their component parts. He watches the mist that had been a person rain down and smiles. Then he remembers he won’t be seeing his son any time soon and his good mood evaporates. He kills another dozen inconveniences before he grows bored. He looks down at his robes, he’s covered in a layer of filth. He sighs.

He apparates back to the manor, ignores Lucius’ raised eyebrow at his state, and heads for a shower.

~~~~~~

He only speaks to Harry for a moment that night. The boy is exhausted from his long day.

The next day however he gets an earful.

“You could’ve brought me with you! You could’ve waited till this weekend. We haven’t slaughtered anyone together in months! Why didn’t you wait?”

He smirks at his boy’s upset.

“I missed you.”

“I’d only been gone an hour when you started, according to the paper anyway.”

“Nevertheless...”

“You’re ridiculous. Do you still miss me? Are you going to go on another rampage? Without me.”

He laughs. He thinks he might just be able to survive this after all. So long as they talk every night.

“Of course not, my son. Next time I will be sure to bring you.”

“Good. I’m going to need one at this rate. Everyone’s terrified to even speak to me. It was amusing at first but even the teachers look at me as if I’m liable to tear their throats out. It’s making it rather tempting.”

He frowns.

“I will have words with them about their behavior. If they cannot behave professionally I will find others who can.”

“Thanks dad. The only decent one is McGonagall. She actually glared at me when I interrupted her class. I like her.”

“Mm, she has always been a strong willed individual. I am glad to see that hasn’t changed. Has anyone been disrespectful?”

“One of the Gryffindors is being a prat, but I’ll deal with him. I’m just waiting till he does something sufficiently public to make an example out of him.”

“Yes, no point wasting the opportunity to educate the rest of them. Let me know if you need any help enacting your plan.”

He smiles when he sees the look on his son’s face. He could almost pity the poor fool who has angered him, if he knew how to feel pity.

~~~~~~

It takes almost a month before Harry acts.

“You should have seen it dad! It was brilliant. If I do say so myself. And I do. So beautiful. I brewed a batch of amortentia and mixed it with the most powerful lust potion I could find and imperiused the prat to give it to Hagrid. Hagrid tried to rape him in the middle of the Great Hall. They think he’ll survive too! So I get to rub it in for the next few years, assuming his parents don’t remove him from the school anyway.”

“You are almost as twisted as I am, my son. That does indeed sound beautiful. You’ll have to send me the memory.”

“Already sent it this afternoon, it should arrive soon. I just wish McGonagall hadn’t been there. Everyone else was stupidly trying to cast spells on the half-giant, as if that would do any good, she was the one who began casting spells on the air around him. Wrapped him in chains and dragged him off his little lover. It was so funny though, watching Hagrid struggle trying to get to the prat. And Weasley might have died if she hadn’t. That would have been a lot less satisfying in the long run. Still.”

“Mm.”

He shakes his head at his son. He never can make up his mind about how he wants his punishments to play out. Too many possibilities.


	3. Chapter 3

He hears his bedroom door open in the middle of the night. He lights the lamps with a thought and turns to the door to see if Harry is alright. He hasn’t barged into his room in the night since he was seven and had had a nightmare.

He blinks at the sight of him.

“Harry?”

The boy bites his lip, looking very nervous. He wonders what happened and who he was with at the time to be dressed like that. He motions the boy closer and Harry sits beside him on the bed. He waits patiently for him to speak, already planning what he’ll do if someone hurt his son.

He jerks when Harry places his hand on his blanket covered thigh.

“ _Harry_?”

“Dad, I...I want...”

He shakes his head in disbelief. His fifteen year old _son_ is coming onto him. How did this happen?

“Harry you are my son. This cannot happen.”

The boy grimaces before straightening his spine. Shit. He knows that look.

“No, Harry.”

The boy smirks and leans into his space.

“You can say that all you like. But I won’t accept that answer. This is going to happen eventually. You can’t refuse me forever, dad.”

He glares at the boy, picks up his hand and moves it aside, then summons a robe and places it on the boy with magic. He can’t look at him in that lingerie any longer. Not now that he knows Harry is wearing it for him. The boy laughs delightedly.

“You don’t like my negligee? I think it’s sexy. Perhaps you’d like me in something else, a corset with stockings?”

“It doesn’t matter what you wear you will still be my son.”

“Polyjuice?”

He glares and Harry laughs yet again. He gets up and begins pacing, he doesn’t know how to deal with this. Harry stands as well and approaches him slowly, but with promise.

“Why are you so against this? It’s not as if either of us abides by the rules of polite society. You haven’t once said you aren’t interested. You want this too, don’t you? But you feel guilty?”

He seethes. He slips into their shared language and denies that there’s even a single part of him that wants this. Harry smirks.

“Somehow I doubt that.”

Harry moves closer and he almost panics when he realizes he’s somehow been backed against the wall. He glares down at his son, who places a hand on the wall to either side of his head. Harry leans forward until their lips are almost touching. He reaches for his magic to push the boy back, he won’t allow himself to touch him while the boy is behaving like this, but before he can release it Harry pulls away.

“Fine. Have it your way. For now. But I won’t allow you to pretend you hate the idea forever. I’m going to go to my room and touch myself while thinking of you. Night, dad.”

He watches the boy leave, mind circling helplessly around that thought. He tries to push it out of his mind but...fuck. He locks the door with a spell and leans back against the wall. He pulls out his painfully hard cock and begins slowly stroking himself while picturing his son doing the same. Fuck. It takes only moments before he’s climaxing with a groan. He stays there panting for a long moment. He feels guilty for having allowed himself to do even that much. He shouldn’t be getting aroused by anything to do with his son.

He has to dissuade Harry from this madness. He fears won’t be able to resist the boy for long if he doesn’t.

~~~~~~

He wakes the next morning intending to have _words_ with his son. He stalks into the dining room and stops, stunned. The boy is wearing the tiniest pair of shorts he has ever seen. He seethes with anger and no small measure of lust.

“Harry, I need to speak with you. In private.”

The boy smirks as he stands up. He gulps at the sight of those long legs. Then realizes he’s staring and snaps his eyes up to the boy’s, to find him smirking wider. He glares at the willful boy and turns to leave.

He leads him to his office, ignoring the stares of his men as they pass. Once inside he silences Dumbledore and prevents him from hearing or seeing this conversation. Then turns on his son, to find him sprawled seductively across his couch.

“You’re acting foolish. No matter how attractive you may be you cannot possibly think I will succumb to your efforts.”

“Not if you didn’t want to, no. But you do.”

He sneers down at his son. Then begins pacing once again. Why did he have to teach his son never to take no for an answer? Why?! He feels a touch to his arm. He jerks away from his son and then feels guilty. He’s never pulled away from him before. When he catches a glimpse of Harry’s face his guilt increases tenfold.

“Dad, I...”

He waits for the boy to speak his mind. Harry sighs before blurting out.

“I love you. I want to be with you. Do you really think anyone else is ever going to treat me as an equal? Do you think I have other options even if I _didn’t_ want this? Not that it really matters because I do I want this and so do you, much as you wish to deny it. Why shouldn’t we have it?”

He pulls the boy in and holds him tightly.

“They are fools and I am sorry. I don’t know that I can give you what you need.”

“But you’ll at least think about it?”

The boy sounds so hesitant that he can’t refuse him. He hasn’t seen him unsure of himself before now, and he can tell it isn’t an act. He pulls the boy’s face up and kisses his cheek.

“I will.”

The boy smiles brightly at him, then his expression turns mischievous. He only has a moment to regret their close proximity before the boy is kissing him. He kisses back without thought. Fuck. He almost jerks away, but he doesn’t want to hurt his son, so he kisses back for a moment longer before gently pulling away.

“Was that..?”

“Mmhm. I wasn’t about to give anyone else my first kiss when I realized I wanted you.”

“How long have you..?”

“Since I turned fourteen. You remember I went to that battle with you in the states?”

He nods, wondering where this is going.

“After, we were both covered in filth, and after you showered I went to take my own...”

“And... _no_.”

“Yeah, I forgot and left my change of clothes in the room and when I went back for them...I caught quite the eyeful of you and that bloke. Wanted you ever since.”

“How can you be sure it isn’t just that you saw that?”

“I thought you might make that argument, so I tested it. You should see Blaise and Draco together. His dark skin against Draco’s milky white, so hot. But still it isn’t either of them that I picture when I climax, even when I try to. It’s only ever you.”

He grimaces.

“You are my son...no matter how much you might want this...”

“We routinely torture and slaughter people together but god forbid we fuck? Are you even listening to yourself?”

“You are pushing your luck.”

“Gonna spank me?”

He shoves the boy against the nearest wall and crowds into his space, watching his pupils dilate with lust. He leans forward and bites the boy’s earlobe. Harry moans. Then he snaps out a spell securing the boy to the wall, and heads for his desk to begin working.

Harry jerks in his bonds. He ignores him.

It takes nearly an hour before the boy begins begging to be released. He smirks at him, then returns to his correspondence. The boy groans.

“Please, I’m sorry, alright? I apologize.”

He continues ignoring him.

~~~~~~

Harry cannot believe this. He glares at his father as he continues writing, ignoring him utterly. He wishes he had held his tongue now, but his father has never had a problem with his disrespect before. It must be because he’s so thrown off balance by his coming onto him. Hm. That gives him an idea.

He moans throatily, while picturing his father succumbing to his advances and fucking him against the wall. He watches, eyes gleaming, as his father leaves a blot on the parchment. He smirks and moans again. Imagining his father’s cock filling him at last. His own cock begins to fill, he wonders if it will escape the tiny shorts he’s wearing. He didn’t test that, he’d hoped he wouldn’t be wearing them this long.

He continues moaning while driving his arousal higher. He watches his father place the quill down, seemingly calm, and stand. He thrusts his hips forward as far as he can to drive his father’s eyes toward the bulge straining his shorts. He smirks victoriously when his father glances down and can’t tear his eyes away.

He moans again, louder. He regrets it at once, when his father’s eyes snap up to his, filled with fury. Fuck. His father stalks toward him and snaps out a spell vanishing the ropes. He almost falls, but manages to catch himself, his father making no move to touch him.

“Since you cannot control yourself...”

He watches fearfully as the wand is pointed at his cock. A quick incantation later and...

“What did you do?!”

“It is a cock-cage. No more pesky erections. If you behave yourself I _might_ remove it.”

Fuck. He glances down at his covered cock. He yanks his shorts down and stares. Well then. If his father thinks he’s going to back down _now_ he has another thing coming. He bites his lip and makes himself look upset.

“I’m sorry, I just, you were ignoring me and I didn’t know how else to get your attention. Please, take it off.”

His father gives him an unimpressed look.

“No. Now go, so I can get some work done.”

He nods, pretending to be chastened, and trudges dejectedly out of the room. Once in the hall he straightens his spine and strides purposefully to his room. He has a new attack to plan.

~~~~~~

He avoids his father all day. Eating his meals in his room and going over his plan obsessively.

That night he gets dressed in the things he chose that morning and casts a series of spells on himself. To silence any noise he might make, hide him from sight, and one to make him light as a feather. He slips silently out of his room and down the hall to his father’s checking for wards on the way. He has to stop seven times, his father is always so predictable, to disable various wards, which would either have alerted his father to his presence or prevented his passing.

He reaches the man’s room at last. He checks the door for spells, out of caution, and is surprised to discover one last ward. He smirks and disables the ward which would have put him to sleep for at least a day. Then slips inside. He checks the room thoroughly before advancing. No extra wards inside the room, good. His father is sleeping on his side, another defense mechanism, he never sleeps on his side. He casts a charm on him which will prevent his waking, rolls him onto his back, and straddles his waist. He cancels every charm and begins grinding himself on his father’s cock. Which swells rapidly. The man wakes with a gasp, and snarls at him.

“What do you think you are doing?”

“Getting you ready to fuck me, dad.”

He lowers his eyelids seductively, and bites his lip, while dragging himself over his father’s cock again. He begins panting, as much as he can while wearing such a tight corset, when he sees his father’s pupils dilate. He smiles triumphantly when he feels his hips being gripped and guided. He moans, this time authentically, when he feels his father gliding his hands over his stocking covered thighs. He gasps a moment later when he feels a finger pressing into his cleft, searching out his hole hidden under a layer of silk. His father soon finds it, his eyebrows rising when he feels the plug nestled inside.

“Going to fuck me now?”

His father smirks and his eyes widen as the man casts a wandless charm. He gasps as he’s filled with what he assumes is water. He gulps but says nothing. If this is how his father wants it to be, then fine, but he’s going to give as good as he gets. He begins grinding against the man again as he’s slowly filled more and more. It isn’t long before he’s gritting his teeth from how tight his corset has gotten.

He leans forward and kisses the man while he can still move that much.

“You just couldn’t wait to pump me full, could you?”

The man growls and the pressure increases as he begins to be filled faster. He clutches his stomach and grunts quietly as he’s hit with a cramp. He feels a touch to his cheek and stares into his father’s guilt ridden eyes. The spell cuts out. He would breathe a sigh of relief, if he had enough air to do so. His father begins loosening his corset with his nimble fingers. It takes longer than he’d like, he’s starting to fear he’ll pass out, but he’s finally able to breathe freely again. He breathes so deep his chest aches, glad to be able to do so again.

“You foolish boy, why must you push me?”

“I’m a hormonal teenager.”

The man’s eyes narrow.

“I have been _trying_ to be patient, but you haven’t even _noticed_ my not-so-subtle hints these past few months.”

“What hints?”

“Ugh, see what I mean? I’ve been speaking to you through the mirrors while leaving more and more of the buttons on my shirt undone. I’ve been biting my lip, and sucking on the end of quills, while you just sat there never realizing what I was attempting. I reached my limit of being subtle. Now, with only a few short weeks before I have to return to Hogwarts...I don’t want to wait any longer. Please, fuck me.”

The man sighs and shakes his head.

“You’re incorrigible. I should leave you unsatisfied as a punishment, but perhaps...”

He feels a bit nervous at his father’s expression. The man turns them so he’s on his back and then leans back, running his hands along his body, raising gooseflesh in his wake. Harry’s mouth goes dry as his father begins unbuttoning his nightshirt. Fuck. He’d forgotten how sexy the man is. He can’t believe this is happening. He watches biting his lip as his father strips completely. He makes an involuntary sound, his mouth watering, at the sight of his cock.

Once bare the man leans forward and kisses him while tearing his panties off him. Then leans back and stares hungrily at him, as he slides his hands over his stocking covered thighs, spreading them wider. He groans as his father presses on his too full stomach. The man chuckles and he glares at him.

“This is what you wanted isn’t it? You have to accept the pain with the pleasure, my son.”

“I don’t mind a little pain, but I don’t appreciate you being so amused by it. Aroused yes, amused no.”

The man chuckles once again and summons a jar of lube. His lifts his arse eagerly, and his father slides the plug free, keeping the water inside him with a spell, Harry wonders why he doesn’t just vanish it. He watches rapt as his father slicks his cock. Harry tenses with anticipation, before forcing himself to loosen his muscles. He feels the cockhead at his arse, but it doesn’t press in.

“Are you sure?”

He nods seriously.

“Fuck me.”

He moans as he finally gets what he’s been craving. His father presses in and in, until he’s fully seated. Harry leans up and pulls him down at the same time, kissing him desperately.

“I love you, dad. So much.”

“I love you too, my son.”

His father begins thrusting slowly and gently, he snorts at him, and gives him a challenging look.

“That all you got old man?”

He laughs delightedly as the man snarls and immediately sets up a punishing pace, fucking him into the mattress. He rises to meet every thrust, moaning wantonly. He’s soon panting hard from the pleasure coursing through him, his prostate being battered continuously. His father smirks at him and changes his angle, avoiding his prostate, preventing his orgasm.

“You don’t get to climax without permission.”

He grits his teeth, he has a nasty suspicion the man won’t let him cum at all today, but he won’t complain, he won’t. He’s just glad he broke through the man’s hesitation, he’s not going to risk this. He clenches around his father’s cock, pulling a groan from the man. He receives an encouraging look in response, so he does so again and again. It doesn’t take long before his father’s hips begin stuttering, but he quickly regains his former rhythm, once again changing the angle. He gasps when he feels his prostate being battered and climaxes, keening. His cock, still locked in the cage, barely releasing any cum. His father groans, following him over the edge. He pulls out and shoves the plug back into him.

They lie there panting after. He pulls the man in and kisses him sweetly. Then asks brightly.

“So, we’ll do that again in the morning?”

He laughs when his father groans quietly in response, then sobers and asks a bit nervously.

“Are you going to remove the cage?”

“Not yet.”

“And the water?”

He only receives a smirk in reply. He glares at the man, then huffs and turns away. He feels his father plaster himself to his back, and suck a mark onto his neck, then whisper into his ear.

“Maybe in the morning. Or maybe I’ll just fill you up more instead.”


End file.
